


The Curse of Albion

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: A bingo fill for Team Dragons: TransformationThe loser has a transformation.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Curse of Albion

Merlin looked about at the others in the circle, each dressed in just a pair of sleeping pants. His heart raced in his chest knowing that one of them would be his life mate. He was certain he could take a few of them, but there were several he was uncertain about. 

They had all come to Ashkanar, from all over Albion, every child who had come of age. He was supposed to know how long the Curse had held the land. He ignored the priest as he told the story of the Evil Sorceress and the Tyrant King. He had heard it all before how the Sorceress cast a spell and helped the Queen have a child but died. How the King got mad claiming the Sorceress hadn’t told him what would happen. He knew the details of the war they fought and of the thousands that had died. He was more concerned with the curse the Sorceress cast with her dying breath. The Curse of Albion. Before the day was out, half of them would be transformed.

As soon as the priest was finished, he went around to each ensuring that they had a red mark on their left hand. Upon his arrival at the temple a priest had cast a spell upon him and the mark had appeared. He knew it had been to divide them up, but he wondered what quality or trait had determined the color. It didn’t really matter now he guessed. 

The priests had them spread out to the edges of the room leaving the floor empty. They first approached a very plain looking boy with close cut dull brown hair. They had him stand in front of a boy and had them both hold out their left hands while they shook hands with their right. When he shook the hand of the boy next to Merlin the mark on his hand glowed. They were escorted to the middle of the floor to wait. And so it went with the next boy and the next. 

Merlin looked at the blond boy who approached him. He was equally as tall as him but he was built with muscles most of them could only wish for. While most of the boys still looked young, the blond looked more of a grown man. Merlin was torn as he was beautiful but he had no desire to lose. 

At last they were done. All of them had been paired up. Now all they had to do was wait. The blond boy had barely looked at him, but Merlin had already decided he was going to make the best of this no matter what. “My name’s Merlin.”

The blond boy looked him up and down. “It’s sufficiently feminine. I’m Arthur.” 

“That’s incredibly rude,” Merlin protested.

“Oh come now, we both know who is going to win,” Arthur smirked at him.

Merlin glared at him but said nothing more. At this point he could only hope they were not a match. 

The wait seemed to both take forever and be over before he was ready. The priests escorted them to a small chamber where priests lined the walls. In the middle of the room was a large mattress. They were led to the middle room where two priests approached them holding a goblet. “It makes it easier should you succumb.” Merlin grimaced as the polite way he had said lose. He took the goblet and swallowed it’s contents. They were then divested of their clothes. 

Arthur didn’t just have a muscular chest and arms. He had meaty thighs that were covered in the golden hairs that covered his chest. A nest of curls surrounded his sizable cock. Merlin might not have been as well built but he was wiry and toned. He tried to remind himself that size wasn’t everything when Arthur rushed at him.

Merlin had managed to sidestep Arthur but he couldn’t avoid him completely. Arthur tried immediately to grab Merlin about the neck but he managed to twist out of and slam the bigger boy about the middle. They danced about each other for a few moments before Arthur got him around the crotch and lifted him in the air. He then slammed Merlin to the ground. Before he could catch his breath, Arthur was on top of him pinning him down. He felt panicky as he felt Arthur’s hard cock pressed into his lower abdomen. He tried his best to push him off but Arthur was too heavy. 

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the first cramp deep in his gut. He had no idea if the potion they had given him helped as he cried out in pain. His body spasmed as it felt like a hot poker had been pushed through his crotch and into his abdomen. He didn’t even realize he was crying till he felt hand brushing away the tears. He opened his eyes to Arthur and realized he was still laying atop him.

Arthur didn’t say a word as he put a hand between Merlin’s thighs to feel the wet there. He sniffed his hand and licked it. Not hesitating he guided his hard cock into the new hole created in Merlin.

Merlin gasped as Arthur plunged into him with his huge cock. It burned with both pleasure and pain as he set a quick pace. He was surprised when a moan slipped from his lips as Arthur pushed in as deeply as he could and spent. He pulled out with a squelch and rolled to the side.

Merlin looked down in surprise to see his cock, hard and needy. “I don’t…”

Arthur reached out and took his Merlin’s cock in hand. He smirked at Merlin, “I prefer men so you only transformed into a carrier.”


End file.
